Visiting Hours
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: What ever happened to Charlie Gardner? None of the kids at Abigail Adams are wondering that, but maybe there's are reason he hasn't been attending. And maybe the fact that no one cares what happened to him hurts more than any broken bones could.


**I'm pretty sure Charlie will never get a back story or a family so here goes. To explain his absence from high school and allow me to stretch my brain.**

* * *

Even though the casts kept him from moving his neck he knew that his sister was in the corner. And that she was the only person in the room. Probably on her DS Or phone. If he wasn't in the hospital she probably would be out playing pokemon go and avoiding the eyes of strangers.

"Hazel?"

"Yes?" He could feel her eyes on him. It helped that she was predictable, that he knew his twin sister so well that even when he couldn't see her, unless she stood right over him.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom went home to get some sleep and make sure the house hasn't burned down and dad is getting coffee for us."

"I get coffee?" He smiled. Seemed like these days his eyes and smile were all that worked. At least they worked.

"Not a chance, you'll end up burning yourself and never see high school, klutz." She teased. He heard her set down something, had to be her DS, she always had her phone in her pocket at all times. Then she stood up, walked over, and swept a solitary hair out of his face.

"How's high school?" He'd asked that nearly 18 different times, but she humored him.

"It's good. I don't have Matthews, is he really as fantastic as everyone always said he was?"

"I don't know. Haven't heard any of his lessons in a good long time. But he was good when I had him. He said some deep things."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry you have to miss it. Art class is fun though. Really great teacher, you'd like him. How are you feeling?" He squeezed his eyes shut and took stock.

"I think I'm getting better." He lied.

"I think you have a problem." She said. He would have nodded, had he been able. Falling four stories didn't help much of anything. Everything had to heal to the point of being able to move, and even after that he'd be in physical therapy for months and would maybe have to use a wheel chair for awhile if he got to go to Abigail Adams. None of that bothered him, really. It wasn't that he didn't get to go to high school with his sister and friends, it was that, well, he'd been in the hospital since a while before school began and not once had any one of his so called friends come to visit, just relatives visiting and his parents and sister practically living there.

He'd asked Hazel if Riley ever asked about him, she'd changed the subject. He knew that Riley and Hazel weren't exactly friends, they didn't really know each other and Hazel claimed that anyone that peppy was hiding a deep dark soul and was not to be trusted. That's what Charlie like about her though. That she was so happy, and that she had hope for everyone and saw good in everything.

Except apparently him. She knew he liked her and had no return of feelings. She knew that he'd only reached out toward her because Lucas wasn't. Now... Well even if Lucas picked Maya, Charlie wouldn't be the one Riley came back to. Maybe he'd pushed too hard. Tried too much. Had he hurt her? Had he disappointed or embarrassed her?

He'd thought... He'd thought they'd at least visit.

Not even a card.

Not a measly get well card. It was as if the entire student body had forgotten he existed. As if he was just an extra in someone else's life.

"How are you feeling?" His sister asked again, her short emo hair falling in her face. He reached up his arm a little painfully to move it out of the eyes they had in common. She gently pushed his arm back down. His voice cracked as he tried to say, firmly,

"I think I'm getting better."

He didn't seem to be.

He might never be again.

* * *

 **No hate toward this character, the actor was good but he could have been written better. His moments in Semi Formal are kind of sweet, but he seemed a little possessive in Texas 3 and New Years. I hope you enjoyed, and I think this will be the last we've seen of Charlie Gardner.**


End file.
